One Week
by VoldemortsIllegitimateChild
Summary: REDONE!The Marauders, Lily (who is Remus’s stepsister), Riana and Carrie (Lily’s BFFS) are staying at Hogwarts for one week, while their respective parents go do the Auror thing. When they get there, Lily hates James…see how quickly things change.
1. Splash war

**One Week**

**Summary:** The Marauders, Lily (who is Remus's stepsister), Riana and Carrie (Lily's BFFS) are staying at Hogwarts for one week, while their respective parents go do the Auror thing.  When they get there, Lily hates James…see how quickly things change.  

**Disclaimer: Characters, minus Carrie and Riana, settings, etc. all belong to JKR.  **

**A/N: Mrs. Evans is Remus's mom, his dad is dead.  Lily's parents were divorced.  This is the summer before seventh year, not seventh year.  Sorry.  **

_____________________________________________________________

          "It is way too hot today," Lily said, fanning herself with her hand.  She stopped for a moment to tie up her long red hair into a messy bun.  

          "I hate heat waves," Riana muttered.  

          "I hate long hair during heat waves," Lily answered. 

          Riana murmured her assent, while Carrie laughed at them.  

          Riana had hair that came down to the end of her shoulder blades.  It was straight and shiny, and nowhere near as long as Lily's, which reached her lower back, but it was quite annoying in the summer, especially because it was black and was hotter than anyone else's.  

          Carrie had a pixie cut of short red hair, a shade more brown than Lily's mass of fire.  

          "Let's go to your house, Lily," Riana suggested.

          "Why?" Lily asked.  

          Riana's deep blue eyes twinkled with laughter.  "Don't you know by now?"

          "Oh, all right," Lily groaned.  "You're such a flirt." 

          "I am _not going because of Sirius," Riana disputed._

          "Uh-huh, sure, we totally believe you," Carrie said sarcastically.  

          "Shut up.  You both know that I love swimming." Riana's eyes had become thin slits as she glared at her friends.  

          "Yes, yes you do, and I have a pool.  Now let's just calm down," Lily soothed.  

          "Don't humor me, Lily."  Riana got up and walked very quickly in the direction of Lily's house.

          "I'm not!"  Lily struggled to catch up with her friend.  "Wait for us!" 

          Riana sighed and slowed down.  Turning to face her friends, she said, "You believe me?"

          Lily nodded vigorously.  "I swear."  

          "Okay, then," Riana said, smiling.  "Let's go swimming." 

          "Race ya," Carrie said with a grin, speeding down the dusty sidewalk.  

          "Hey! Cheater!" Lily yelled after her friend.  They raced down the path to Lily's house, Lily and Riana panting as they reached.  Inside, they could hear three different voices yelling to each other.  

          "_Why_ is James _always_ over?" Lily asked the sky.  

          "Because he loves you Lily," Carrie snickered.  

          "Stop saying that.  He's such a bloody arrogant prick."  Lily led the way into the house and upstairs to her bedroom.  She opened her closet and tossed swimsuits to each of her friends.  The three spent so much time in the pool there that they found it easier just to leave swimsuits, towels, etc. there.  

          They took turns changing, with Riana going first.  She changed into a dark blue bikini with embroidery on the top.  (The swimsuit can be found at www.robinpiccone.com under patsy).  Lily's was black.  It was a strapless two-piece suit.  The top had a string that reached down to the bottom.  (It's also at robinpiccone.com).  Carrie's was a brown one piece with blue, white, and orange flowers all over it. (It can be found at )

          The girls made their way downstairs and out the back door into the yard.  They stood in front of the pool for a minute, trying to figure out who would go in first.  Lily cautiously dipped a toe into the water.  "Gah! It's freezing!" she yelled.  She shivered, as if to prove her point.   

          James, also in his swimming costume, silently crept up behind Lily.  Sensing what he was about to do, Riana and Carrie moved out of the way.  Still staring into the murky depths, Lily took no notice of the movement behind her.  Sirius and Remus snickered quietly.   James put a finger to his lips, urging them to be quiet.  

          _SPLASH!_ "Potter! What the hell is wrong with you?" Lily demanded, treading water.  

          "It looked fun," James said, not trying very hard to defend himself.  

          Lily muttered something under her breath.  It was hard to hear, but it seemed to sound like "bass-role".   She climbed out of the pool angrily.  "If you're all done laughing at my expense-" 

          "We're not," Sirius said, grinning.  

          "Then I'll be sunbathing,' Lily continued as if she hadn't heard Sirius.  With that, she spread her towel out on the lawn and flopped down onto it.   

          "Um, Lily, you don't tan. You _burn," Remus pointed out.  _

          "Damn," Lily said.  She got up and sat at the edge of the pool.  After a few minute, Carrie and Riana joined her.  James, Sirius, and Remus still hadn't gotten wet.  Remus did a swan dive, and Sirius arrived with a cannon ball.  James took a running start and flipped slightly, so he landed on his back, creating a terrific splash.  Riana shrieked slightly as the cold water sprayed over her.  

          "That, my friends, is a watermelon," James announced, grinning.  

          "Gee, thanks," Riana muttered.  "I _really _wanted to take two showers today."

          "You're welcome," James said cheerfully.  "My life is but to serve."

          "Don't I know it," Lily said under her breath.  

          "I heard that!" James called.  

          "Good for you," Lily replied.  The six teenagers swam peacefully for a half an hour or so, until a vicious splash war broke out.  

          "Lily! Remus! Are you home?" 

          The splash war froze.  "We're outside, Mum," Remus called.  Mr. Evans and the former Mrs. Lupin came outside and stood at the edge of the pool.   "Oh, you're all here.  Should we call their parents?"  She said the last part to her husband.  

          "No, I think we can tell them ourselves," he replied.

          "Well, tell them," Mrs. Evans said. 

          "Okay, then.  As you all know, all of your parents, except for me are Aurors, which is why we live in a Muggle neighborhood- for safety.  Well, we have been called to research the new Dark Wizard, Lord Voldemort.  I am visiting my mother, and can't bring Lily and Remus along.  This presents a problem of safety for all of you," Mr. Evans began.

          "So, we went to Professor Dumbledore and asked if you could stay with him, at Hogwarts.  You leave tomorrow morning, at 11:00, from Platform Nine and Three Quarters.  Any questions?" Mrs. Evans said, finishing up the story. 

          "How long are we staying?" Riana wanted to know.  

          "Just a week," Mr. Evans answered. 

          "Dinner's in an hour.  If you both want to take showers and get rid of all of that chlorine, you should get out soon," Mrs. Evans suggested.  "If any of you want to stay, I haven't started cooking yet." 

          "Thanks Mrs. Evans." 

          "You kids should probably go home and tell your parents.  You need to change to, I'll wager." 

          "Okay. See you in a few," Sirius said.  

          "Bye." 

          The children parted ways and went to get ready.  Lily hurried through her shower (Remus _always_ yelled at her for taking to long) and washed her hair.  She dressed in jeans and a green tank top, not caring how "sexy" she looked for people she had known for nearly a decade.  She walked to her kitchen, were Mrs. Evans was cooking.  "Mum, can you dry my hair?" 

          Mrs. Evans muttered the drying spell, saying "There you go."

          "Thanks." 

          A short while later, the doorbell rang.  On the porch stood the four remaining soon-to-be-seventh years.  James and Sirius were lightly shoving each other and Carrie and Riana were talking quietly.  Lily stood at the door for a minute, waiting for them to notice her.  "Do you want something?" she finally asked.  

          "Food would be nice," Sirius suggested.  

          Lily rolled her eyes, smiling.  "Come on in then."  

          "Dinner will be ready in ten," Mrs. Evans called, hearing them.  

          "Come on, let's go up to my room," Lily suggested to the girls.  

          The boy also went upstairs, though they split and went into Remus's bedroom instead.  

           When they got there, Lily appraised her friends.  "Getting a little dressed up tonight, eh Riana?" It was true.  Riana had opened her "nice clothes closet" and was wearing a black skirt and a red shirt with a long strand of fabric down almost to the end of her shirt.  She was wearing makeup.  Lily sniffed.  "Do I detect a hint of perfume? I do!  I wonder who it's for…" 

          Carrie snickered as Riana's eyes flashed.  "Shut up, Lily," she hissed.  

          "Okay, okay, sorry," Lily muttered.  "I was just kidding."  


	2. How You Doin?

**One Week **

**Disclaimer: Only the plot and outside characters belong to me**.

**Chapter 2: How You Doin'? **

**Dedication: This story is dedicated to my brother, because even though he isn't allowed to read any of my fanfiction until he reads the books, he lets me ramble on for hours about my theories and opinions about Harry Potter. **

          The next day dawned bright and early, as Remus and Lily woke at eight o'clock to pack, get ready, eat breakfast, and drive to Kings Cross in order to reach at 10:45. Lily stumbled to the shower first, much to Remus's disappointment.  While Lily got dressed, Remus went downstairs to eat.  They both finished around the same time and switched places.  At ten o'clock, however, Remus was nearly done packing while Lily had barely begun.  She through clothes in her bag as quickly as possible.  They were mostly Muggle clothes, though she added dress robes "just in case" and the casual green robes she got for her birthday.  As an afterthought, she put Remus's in, too.  

          Though they were set to leave at ten after ten, it was ten twenty as Lily finished.  She raced downstairs, threw on her shoes and sprinted out of the house to the car, where the rest of the family was waiting.  Lily worried anxiously, praying they wouldn't miss the train.  She whimpered at every red light until Remus reminded her that the train wouldn't leave without them, since that would make the whole trip useless.  

          They reached King's Cross at 10:55.  Lily and Remus jumped out of the car, yelling goodbyes over their shoulder as they sprinted through the station. They nearly ran into a porter who yelled at them long after they left him.  They didn't slow down to lean into the platform, but instead ran straight through it.   They reached the train, noting it was considerably smaller than usual.  In fact, it had only three cars.  There was the car for the conductor, and a car for them to sit in.  The third car was for their luggage, which consisted of six small trunks and four pets.  They tossed their luggage into the back compartment and stepped into the train.  Lily reached first, and Remus only had one foot on the train when it started to move.  

          He nearly fell into Lily, who stepped on his foot.  "Ow," he said.  

          "Sorry."

          "Yeah, right." Remus pushed open the compartment door on the left side and found the boys waiting for him.  

          "Finally!" Sirius called. 

          "Hey, Lily.  How you doin'?" James called in a "suave" voice.  

          "Sod off, Potter," Lily snapped.   

          "Aw, you know you love me," James said, giving her a grin.  

          "Yeah, James, I sure do.  How did you know?" Lily said sarcastically.  "Do you know where my friends are?"

          "Across the hall," Sirius answered.  Lily smiled at him, and he grinned back.  

          A now-familiar feeling tugged at James's stomach.  It was the same jealousy that he had felt every time someone flirted with, talked to, or even smiled at Lily and got a good response back.  He had been getting it since the beginning of fifth year, though it took him until just before the O.W.L.s to realize it.  Afterwards, most of his flirting attempts were concentrated on her, and Lily began to hate him for it.  

          At this same time, Remus felt something he hadn't felt before.  Anger at Sirius for smiling at Lily.  Anger at Lily for smiling back.  He didn't like this.  Sirius could (and it now seemed like he would) date Lily.  And he would dump her, as he did to all the others.  And Lily's hear would be broken.  Like all the others.  Lily waved and left the room.  

          "Sirius," Remus said in a low voice.  "Don't do this."

          "Do what?" 

          "Flirt with Lily.  Don't do it." Remus was looking at his hands.

          "I wasn't!" Sirius tried to defend himself.  

          "I'm serious.  Don't."  

          An awkward silence followed.  "So… it sucks that Wormtail couldn't be here," James said, trying to break the silence.  

          "Yeah, but his mom's not an Auror so he didn't really have a reason to come," Sirius pointed out.  

          "Still, life's more fun when there are four Marauders at Hogwarts."  

          Meanwhile, in the girls' compartment, Lily, Carrie, and Riana were chattering away.  Or rather, Lily and Riana were talking.  Carrie was being quiet.  She didn't talk as much as Lily or Riana, but she always had _some_thing to the conversation.  "Carrie? You okay?" Lily asked, concerned.  

          "I'm fine.  I was just thinking," Carrie explained.  

          "Oh.  What about?" Riana said.  

          "Remus." 

          "Oooh!" Lily and Riana said together.  

          "Not like that.  Remus goes somewhere for three days every single month." Carrie was obviously disturbed by this.  

          "Yeah, he's in the hospital wing…so?" Riana said, unperturbed.  

          "That's what he _says_," Carrie said suspiciously.  "One time, I went in there to ask if I could borrow a book, and he wasn't there."  

          Both Riana and Carrie turned to Lily.  "What?" she said, trying, and failing, to play dumb.

          "You're his sister.  You must know where he is," Carrie said.  

          "He was probably in the loo or something when you came.  Why are you worrying so much about it, anyway?" Lily asked.   

          "No reason.  It's just odd, that's all."  

          "It's so weird to be going to Hogwarts in the middle of July," Riana said.  

          "Yeah and there won't be any Slytherins!" Carrie agreed.  

          "I'll tell you what's weirdest.  Wearing Muggle clothes," Lily added.  

          "You only brought Muggle clothes?" Carrie asked.  

          "Well, I brought my green ones and my dress robe.  I didn't think we'd need other ones," Lily said. 

          "If you do, it doesn't matter.  You're of age now.  You can transfigure them if you need to," Riana suggested.  

          "Good point."  

          Rain started to fall gently on the windows.  Lily looked outside.  "I hope it will storm.  I _love_ thunder."

          Riana shook her head vigorously.  "Not me.  I hate it.  It's so loud and…loud." 

          "We'll be in Hogwarts before then, though.  We'll sit in front of the fire, eat brownies, and throw stuff at James and Sirius," Lily suggested.  

          Riana giggled.  "Ah, the good ol' days of Hogwarts.  I can't believe this is our last year."  

          "I know.  This time next year, we'll be in Wizarding colleges," Carrie said.  

          "Who cares about that?" Lily argued.  "I'm more scared of the N.E.W.Ts we have to take.   I heard Megan Thompson got so freaked out in her Transfiguration practical exam that she fainted and didn't wake up until a week after school let out." 

          "That was six years ago Lily.  Why are you worrying so much? You're top of the class!" Riana tried to calm her friend down. 

          "A lot can change in a year," Lily disputed.  

          "If you're going to be a pessimist, I can't do a thing to stop you." Riana gave up.  

          "That's right, you can't.  Change of subject, please," Lily said.  

          "Um…James Potter," Carrie suggested.

          "What?" Lily said.  

          "Oh, com on, Lily.  Everyone and their owl know he loves you.  So what do you think?" Riana asked.  

          "I think you need to shut up," Lily snapped.  

          "Harsh!" 

          "But true.  Sirius Black," Lily said. 

          "What?"

          "New change of subject," Lily answered. 

          "Oh, what about him?" Riana asked, confused.  

          "Oh, come on.  Everyone and their owl know you love him," Lily said.

          "Not funny, Lily.  And I don't," Riana argued.

          "Come _on_, Riana.  You can tell us if you like him," Carrie said.  

          "Yeah, we won't tell anyone," Lily agreed.  

          "But I don't like him.  Can we drop it? Please?" Riana looked really upset, and Carrie and Lily began to feel really bad.  

          "Sure.  Sorry, Riana," Lily said.  

          "It's fine."  

          "Let's go see what the guys are up to," Carrie suggested.  

          Lily made a face.  "Potter?"

          "Yes, Potter.  Come on, it'll be fun!" Riana said. 

          "_Nothing_ is fun when James Potter is around," Lily snapped.  

          "Just do it," Carrie instructed.  

          "Fine, fine.  But you guy totally owe me," Lily said.  

          "Yeah, yeah, yeah. We're you're slaves, blah-blah-blah," Riana muttered.  

          They stayed in the guys compartment until the end of their train ride, talking, joking, and playing exploding snap.  The rain had picked up and was a downpour by the time they reached Hogwarts.  

          "Great," Riana muttered.  "I just _love_ getting my hair ruined."

          Remus tossed his cloak at her.  "I'll share with Lily."

          "Thanks," Riana said.

          "You will?" Lily asked.  

          "Yes, I will."

          "Whatever." They all dashed to the horseless carriage waiting for them.  They reached school and found they were suddenly ravenous.  However, first they had to me with Dumbledore.  

          "Hello, Professor.  Thanks for letting us stay with you," Lily said.

          "Not at all, my dear.  It's no trouble to me.  As I'm sure you expected, you'll be staying in the Gryffindor common room.  Your things have already been brought there.  Now, I'm quite sure you're hungry, so let us eat."  

          The six students looked around for a table to eat at, but could find none.  "Um, Professor, there's no table," James said, saying what everyone was thinking.  

          "You'll be eating with me," Dumbledore explained.  

          "At the head table?" Remus's eyes practically bugged out of his head.  

          "Sure, Remus.  You better get used to it, too.  You'll need it when you're a professor yourself."  James grinned at his studious friend.   

          Remus shook his head, laughing to himself. "Professor Lupin.  Maybe I'll teach James Jr."  

          The six teens felt uncomfortable eating with their Professor and talked little, only answering Dumbledore's questions about school, their families, and friends.  However, as soon as they left his presence, they kids began talking a mile a minute.  

_The author would like to thank:_

_Fredngeorgegirl: _Thanks! I love Fred and George cause they are the Marauders of Harry's time!

_Cataclysmic:_ There will be fistfights, snogs, and nudity.  Still sound interesting?

_Elvencherry07:_ I will…if I can.  It _could_ take a while for me to think of good ones. 

_CrystalBlue:_ Thanks and I will!

_Freakyfroggurl22:_ I will and it should get a lot more… interesting.  See cataclysmic's shout out for more deatails.

_Princess Emily_: Thanks! I got this out as fast as I could!

_Love-end-with-hope:_ Thanks so much!  I love you name!  

**I need help!  There is (hopefully) going to be a truth or dare chapter, and I need your help think of good ones.  I'm desperate.**


	3. Drinking Games

**One Week**

**Chapter 3: Drinking Games**

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter isn't mine, and I didn't invent the game in this chapter.  Wonder who did…genius!**

**A/N: The current drinking age in England is 18, and they're all from the same area in ****England****.  I think the age is probably the same, because the drinking age rose, not fell, in ****America****.  Thanks to my reviewers.  Full blown thanks at the bottom.  And the Ataris are the best band ever.  That doesn't have anything to do with the story, but I love them.  UNDERAGE DRINKING IS BAD.  I DO NOT CONDONE IT.  Knuts is like quarters.  Um…this chapter is 'risqué' to say the least.  This chapter is DISGUSTINGLY SHORT, but that was an awesome place to stop.  **

*******

          The teens sat in the common room for a while, but conversation slowly began to dwindle, and then it came to a halt.  They sat in silence for a few minutes when Remus said, "I'm bored." 

          _Oh, no_, Lily thought.  She could remember clearly in her mind when Sirius said the very same phrase at the end of fifth year.  She had felt bad for Snape then, though he didn't appreciate her pity.  She still silently felt bad for him, with his greasy hair and the cruel pranks played on him, but she never told anyone.  Except for Barnaby, her owl, she told him everything.  Luckily, there was no Snape, or any other person, for that matter to prank, except for Dumbledore.  

          But, frighteningly, Sirius had the same mischievous grin on his face he had when playing a prank or cracking a joke.  "I'll be right back," Sirius said, and darted up the stairs leading to the boys' dormitory.  When he came back down, a glass bottle filled with liquid was in his hands. James read the label out loud.  "`Ogden's Old Firetequila,' I thought he made whiskey."

          "He branched out.  The more you make, the more they buy, the more money you make," Remus reasoned.  

          "I can't believe your bringing _alcohol into Hogwarts," Carrie said, looking scandalized.  _

          "You don't know the half of it," James said, grinning.

          "And I don't _want to know," Carrie said.  Sirius transfigured ashes from the fire into gray shot glasses.  _

          "Are those safe?" Riana asked, eyeing them suspiciously.    

          "You forget it was I, yes _I, that transfigured Snape into a broomstick for Madeline Kennilsworthy," Sirius said, looking haughty.  Madeline Kennilsworthy was a disgusting, loud, stupid slob of Slytherin.  Most considered her the female Goyle.  _

          Everyone laughed, remembering the look on Snape's face when Sirius transformed him back and Madeline's butt was inches away from his nose.

          "So, what's the game, Sirius? Knuts?" Remus asked.  

          "Not today, I'm afraid.  Today is the day for 'I never,'" Sirius responded.

          "How do you play that?" Riana asked.  

          "Everyone has a shot.  Someone will say 'I never' did something.  Everyone who has must take a shot," Lily explained.  

          "Oh, okay.  Sounds fun.  I'll go first," Riana said.  "Pour the shots, Sirius."

          "Six shots coming right up," he said.

          "Better make it five," Carrie said.  "I'm not playing.  

          "Oh, come on.  Please?" Remus wheedled.  

          "No."

          "It's not fun without you," Sirius tried. 

          "Fine."   Carrie sat down around the table with the rest of them.  

          "Now," Riana said, "I never made out with Lucius Malfoy underneath the Quidditch stands."

          Lily and Carrie both took a shot.  "You too?" they said in surprise, looking at each other.  

          "You _both made out with Malfoy?!" Remus yelled.  "Lily, how could you?" _

          Lily shrugged.  "If you were a girl, you'd know. My turn… I never whacked off." 

          Remus chocked on his own spit, Sirius's eyes bugged out, and James made an odd gagging sound.  They all drank.  Lily, Riana, and Carrie were in hysterics.  

          "Let a guy go now," James said. "I never had a _fantasy_, you know what kind, about a teacher."  

          They all drank on that one.  "Mmm, Professor Mathers," Lily said thinking of the young Potions Professor.  

          "Zeta-Jones," was all that James could choke out.  

          Sirius went next.  "I never had sex."

          A cup was lifted to a pair of lips and brought back down, empty.  

***

_The author would like to thank:_

_Lily Kat: Thanks!_

_Elvencherry07: You're very welcome. _

_Scarlett__: Thank you for your compliment and suggestions.  _

_SaM__: Thank you very much, and for favoriteing me!_

_Freakyfroggurl22: That is an AWESOME dare._

_Tapaidh__ Sidh: I read your stories and just fell in love with them. I can't believe you like my_ little fic!  Here's a deal: I update, you update!__

**I still need your help.  I would like to put Truth or Dare in the next chapter, but I NEED YOU ASSISTANCE!**


	4. Talk, Talk, Talk

**One Week**

**Chapter 4: Talk, talk, talk.  **

**Disclaimer: The things in this story that can be found in the Harry Potter books are property of JKR. **

**A/N: Thank you all so much for all the positive feedback! I am in the best mood right now…kind of.  Hard to describe, talk to you later!  1300 words.**

**************************************************

_Sirius went next. "I never had sex."_

_A cup was lifted to a pair of lips and brought back down, empty. _

***************************************************

James's eyes widened in surprise. The statement was classic Sirius, but the response was not. "_You_ had sex?" he asked. 

Riana looked around uncomfortably. "Um, yeah…" she said. 

"With who?" Sirius begged. 

Riana's expression was one of a drowning person. "Come on guys, this is 'I Never' not Truth or Dare," Remus said, coming to her defense. Riana shot him a grateful look. _Thank God_, she thought. 

"I move we change 'I Never' to Truth or Dare," Lily said. 

"But we still have all this tequila," Remus tried, sloshing the bottle for effect. 

"So? It will be Truth or Dare: The Drinking Game," Sirius suggested. 

_Oh, no_, Riana thought.  _So much for keeping things secret.___

"Okay, let's go!" Sirius said, literally bouncing with excitement. "Me first!"

          "No!" Riana yelled, knowing full well he planned to ask.  

          "Okay, let's go in alphabetical order," Lily suggested. "Carrie?"

          "Wait, we need ground rules first! " Sirius interrupted.  Every one agreed and set out to make a list.  There was much fighting and squabbling, they decided on it.  

**_Truth or Dare Rules_******

_General Rules__:_

_1. It will be in alphabetical order.  The first letter of the alphabet, will ask the next.  (Carrie would ask James and he would ask Lily.)_

_2. A simple Truth Spell and Dare Charm will be administered to ALL participants._

_3. If the game is interrupted, it will start from the same point at a later time, providing at least four of the players want it to continue.    _

_Truth Rules__:_

_1. If answering the question means betraying others, a different question can be asked, or a dare may be done instead.  _

_2. If someone refuses to answer, they must take a shot. _

_3. One question per truth. _

_Dare Rules__:_

_1. Wizarding or Muggle laws may not be broken, but school rules can._

_2. The dare does not have to occur if it endangers any participants.  _

_3. You cannot turn a truth into a dare (e.g. I dare you to answer this question.) _

          "Okay, can I go now?" Carrie asked.  

          "Sure," said all of the participants, except for James, who was dreading it. 

          "Truth or Dare?" Carrie asked. 

          "Um…Dare," James said.

          "Okay…I want you to…pour chocolate syrup on the Giant Squid," Carrie said, her eyes laughing.  

          "What?" James asked.  

          "I want you-" Carrie started. 

          "I heard, I heard," James said, waving a hand dismissively.

          "Then get going," Carrie instructed.  

          "Fine, fine," James said, leaving the common room.  There was silence for a second.  Then…

          "I'm not missing this!" Lily yelled, jumping up and dashing through the portrait hole. The others followed close behind.  They chased James until they caught up with him outside the Kitchens, chocolate syrup in hand.  He called for the squid, which opened one eye.  It ignored him.  James, who had his wand with him, transfigured a nearby rock into swim trunks, and went behind a bush to change. 

          Sirius counted to three, and yelled "Oh my God, Lily!  Your t-shirt got wet and I can see your-" James, wearing only his boxers, fell out of the bush.  

          "Sirius! You dirty liar!" he yelled.  He had to yell pretty loud to be heard over the hysterical laughter of his five "friends".  

          "You're not done your dare, little buddy," Remus reminded, once he had regained control of his voice.  

          James gave him a sarcastic grin and finished changing.  He then dove into the lake, chocolate syrup in hand. He completed the dare adequately, though he cam close to getting hit with the tentacles once.  

          Wiping water and chocolate from his forehead, he swam out of the lake.  

          "Let's go people! It's my turn next," he said, leading the way back to the common room.  

          "I advise you change first," Lily said.  "You _stink." _

          "Shut up, Evans," James said.  Nonetheless, he rushed up his dorms and returned wearing his pajamas- baggy sleeping pants.  That was it.  

          "Ow-ow!" Riana cat called.  James flexed, enjoying the attention.

          "Potter, sit down and ask your bloody question," Lily snapped.  

          "Aw, you know you're wondering what's under these pants," James said.  "I'm sure you've thought about me naked."

          "Yeah, that's it," Lily said sarcastically.

          James sat down.  "Alright, Lily, truth or dare?" 

          Not to be outdone by James, Lily said "Dare." 

          "Ok, fine.  Hmm…you have to give a lap dance," James said, smirking. 

          "_What?!" Lily and Remus yelled.  "I won't do that!" Lily yelled, as Remus yelled, "Potter!  Stop hitting on my sister!" _

          "No, she has to do it," Riana said.  "It's in the rules. She has to do it."

          "Oh, sweet Merlin," Lily cried, looking upwards as if hoping for some divine intervention.  

          James leaned back in his chair and grinned.  Blushing, Lily completed the dare, hating James with all her heart at the moment.  

          "Okay, that's it," Remus said.  He tossed Lily her shirt, and she put it back on. 

          "Remus, truth or dare?" 

          Remus didn't really have a choice.  Lily's friends would want to know why Lily didn't ask where he disappeared to every month.  "Dare." 

          A mischievous smile crossed Lily's lips.  "Get us some food from the kitchens," she said. 

          "OK…" Remus said, glad Lily was looking out for him.  

          "I'm not finished.  You have to do it in the buff," Lily cackled.  

          "You're not _serious!" Remus said.  _

          "Oh, but I am," Lily said wickedly.  

          Remus went upstairs to take off his clothes, and came back covering his…parts with his hands.  

          "Ok, I'm on my way," he said.  Everyone except Lily rushed out to follow him.  "No thanks, I'd prefer _not to see my brother in his birthday suit."   Remus returned a few minutes later, full of food and one well placed bag of American Chips.  _

          "Let's eat!" Lily said, breaking out the food.  

          "Riana, truth or dare?" Remus asked mouth full of an éclair.  

          "Truth," Riana said.  

          "Who did you sleep with?" 

          "Michael Boot," Riana said.  

          "I knew it!" Lily cried.  

          "Shut _up, Lily.  Ok, it's Sirius's turn," Riana said, grinning.  _

          "I'm going to have to go with dare."  

          "Okay…." Riana took an empty Butterbeer bottle and placed it in the center of all of players.  "Spin this.  The closest girl you get is yours for seven minutes in heaven." 

          Sirius spun, and the bottle landed on Carrie.  They, embarrassed, walked to the boys' dormitory.  "Don't do anything I wouldn't do!" James called after them.  Sirius casually gave him the finger.  

          Seven minutes and 45 seconds later, Sirius and Carrie returned.  "Okay, Carrie's turn.  Truth or Dare?" 

          "Truth."

          "Wimp. Um… ok, if you had to date _any_ of our male teachers, who would it be?" 

          "That's hard.  I guess…Professor Bloom," Carrie said, shrugging. 

          "No way!" Lily said.  "Orlando's sexy, but Leonardo can work that tongue!" 

          "I'm leaving this conversation…now," James said.  Remus and Sirius agreed, and the game was disbanded.  

          The girls started playing a game Lily had invented, called Rate the Relationship.  The basis of the game was to figure out what relationship you would have with a given guy.  

          "James Potter," Riana said. 

          "One night stand," Lily answered.  "He's hot as hell, but he's such an asshole.  You can't be in the same space with him for too long." 

          "Peter Pettigrew," Carrie said. 

          "Life long friend. He's the best guy to hang with, almost as good as the famed Gay Best Friend," Riana said.  

          "Hmm…Sirius Black," Lily suggested. 

           "Six months through two years.  You might fall in love, but he's really too fickle," Riana answered. 

          "What about my dear brother?" Lily asked. 

          "Marriage material!" Riana and Carrie said simultaneously.  

          Meanwhile, the guys where playing the classic game, "Which Witch?" 

          "Ok, Jessica Millers or Lily Evans?" Sirius asked. 

          "Lily Evans," James said. 

          "Riana or Lily?" Remus asked. 

          "Lily," James answered. 

          "Riana or Carrie?" James asked. 

          Remus and Sirius answered at the same time.  "Riana/Carrie." 

          "I knew it!" James said gleefully.  

          "Yeah, yeah, yeah.  Want to go prank the girls?" Remus suggested.  

          "Excellent!" Sirius and James yelled.  

          The boys huddled together and began forming a plan…

~*~

_The author would like to thank:_

_Kris: Thanks…that's an awesome expression!_

_Rowan Arkenson: The same thing happens to me!_

_DarkestMaeve__: Thanks!_

_Fredngeorgegirl__: Thanks!_

_Blueeyedwildmage__: Thanks a bunch…sorry I couldn't use them all._

_Kermit's friend Roseanne: Love the name, thanks anyways._

_Rachel Lewis: Suggestions put to use_

_Glumfrog__: Will do!_

_Marauderbabe289:LOL, no I told you_!

_Luthien Vardamir: Thanks! I am AWFUL at it.  _

_Princessouch__: thanks_

_Princessemily__: thanks_

_Summrmagic__: Thanks. I know. No good can come of it. _

_Scarlett__: Thanks!_

_Color: Thanks!_

_Elvencherryo7: At least someone appreciates my brilliance.  LOL not very long, but slightly so!_

_Freakyfroggurl22: Thanks!_


	5. Animal Appendages

One Week

By: VoldemortsIllegitimateChild

Chapter Five: Animal Appendages 

***          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *             *          *          *          *          *          **

          "Okay, Remus, what's the plan?" James asked.  

          "I don't know; that's your job!" Remus answered.  

          "It was your idea, and now you're telling me we don't have a plan?" James asked.  

          "That's okay, I have an idea!" Sirius said happily.  I was going to use it on the girls at home, but we can do it here!  Wait, no we can't.  _Damn_," he swore.  

          "What?" 

          "We need to be able to get into their bedroom," Sirius said.  "I can't figure out how to do that."   

          The boys settled into silence, thinking.  After a few minutes, James began to get restless.  He always got distracted when he tried to think on command.  His gaze settled on his Nimbus 800 and his mind drifted to Quidditch thoughts.  Maybe they could get a game going, if the girls brought their brooms as well… "That's IT!" he yelled excitedly, jumping up.  

          "What? What?" Sirius asked, glad his plan was going to work out after all.        James explained, "All we have to do is _fly_ to the windows.  I'm a GENIUS!"

          Remus smiled a bit.  "I wouldn't go that far," he said, hurrying to finish as he saw James's face fall, "but it _was a good idea." _

          James brightened.  "Okay, Sirius, what's the rest of the prank?" 

          When Sirius finished explaining, Remus slowly shook his head.  "No, Charms is Lily's best subject, she'll counter it in a second." 

          "You're right," Sirius sighed.  "Back to the drawing board, I guess."   

          "No, what if we do this…" Remus suggested.  A short while later, the boys picked up their brooms from where they had thrown them on the floor and flew to the girls dorms. 

          When they came back, they realized they would have some time to kill before the girls went to bed; it was only ten o'clock.  Remus wanted to get a head start on the research for his Potions essay, and retreated to the privacy of his bed, with the curtains closed.  

          Knowing Remus wouldn't be listening to them, James took the opportunity to talk to Sirius about a pressing problem of his.

          "Lily hates me, Sirius," he said sadly, staring at his hands. 

          "I'm not going to lie to you mate, she really does," Sirius replied, patting his friend on the back consolingly.  "But you could fix it." 

          James looked up hopefully.  "I could?" 

          "Yeah, it's not hard either.  She thinks, maybe rightfully so, that you're conceited." 

          "Conceited?  You mean, stuck-up?" James said, sounding completely disbelieving.  

          "Mmm-hmm.  So all you have to do is be more humble.  It's really not that hard," Sirius said.  

          "Maybe not for you," James argued.  "How am I supposed to be modest when I didn't even know I was arrogant?" 

          "I'll help you," Sirius said promptly.   He was always ready to help his friends, no matter what.  James sat in silence for a few minutes.  Then he said, "I should go downstairs, and watch the girls."  

          Sirius nodded.  "See you in a few."  

          Downstairs, the girls were talking, which was not unusual, about several things.  Movies, music, teachers, boys, and girls were discussed for nearly an hour.  At that point, Lily yawned slightly, stretching.  "Let's go to bed, guys." 

          Riana and Carrie nodded and stood up, cracking their stiff limbs.  James, who had been hiding in the shadow by the stairs in his invisibility cloak, ran upstairs.  "Phase two shall commence in one minute and counting," he announced, grinning.

          The boys heard the girls passed, and raced downstairs, needing to finish Phase Two quickly.  Meanwhile, the girls were a bit shocked to see their room.  All of their furniture was on the ceiling.  "How are we supposed to go to sleep?"  Riana said.  

          "It's nothing. They probably used a temporary sticking charm." Lily tried to cast the counter charm, but it didn't work.  "Damn it; they must have put a pass word on it. We'll have to sleep in the Common Room."

          Carrie jumped up in the air, her arm stretched as high as it would go.  

          "What are you doing?" Riana asked, staring at her friend curiously.  

          "Trying to get my pillow," Carrie said.  "I've been using it for years."  She sighed.  "Doesn't matter.  Let's just go downstairs."  

          There was no way to change, as their pajamas were in their trunks, which were steadfastly stuck to the ceiling.  There were plenty of pillows downstairs, and the small fire kept the nightly chill of the castle out.  The girls stretched out and went to sleep.  

          The next day, James, Sirius, and Remus had the privilege of waking up to three _very high pitched screams.  "Ah! If I'd've known __that was going to happen, I wouldn't have done this __bloody thing!" James said, covering his ears with his hands.  The door of the dormitory burst open and smacked against the stone wall with a sickening crunch.  "__POTTER!" Lily yelled, loud and angry.  _

          "Yes, my pet?" James asked sarcastically.  

          Lily walked forward until she was nose to chest with Potter (her nose, his chest).  She glared at him angrily from her petite height.  "Potter, you had better watch yourself for the rest of this week.  When you least expect it, expect it, because I will get you back _SO bad, just wait and see.  Are you reading me clearly?"_

          James managed to nod slightly.  "Good," Lily said, turning to walk away, and revealing a rather large lion's tail.  She looked over her shoulder.  "Oh, and Potter?" she said, smiling sweetly.  

          "Yes?" he answered back, with a most charming of grins.  

          "If you ever call me your pet again, I will cut of your toes, run them through a meat grinder, and force feed them to you, with a side of eyeballs."  

          "Ow," James said. 

          "Yeah," Lily said.  Then the girls left, Lily covering her tail, Riana's donkey ears twitching, and Carries elephant trunk swaying slightly.  

          Sirius couldn't help himself.  He let out a loud lion's roar, which Remus followed up with an elephant trumpet, and James finished with a donkey noise (though it sounded more like a horse). 

          _SLAM.  James sighed, "Such a violent young generation.  So angry."  _

          The next morning, the animal appendages had worn off, and the girls had calmed down considerably.  Riana went so far as to complement James, who was sitting next to her, on the prank.  

          "Well," James began.  Slowly, Sirius shook his head slightly.  "It wasn't me, really.  It was all Remus and Sirius.  I just helped."  

          Lily raised her eyebrows at his unexpected modesty.  How strange. 

          She had little time to dwell on this, however, as Dumbledore had given them an announcement that pushed all other thoughts from her mind.  Today, they would go to Hogsmeade, and tomorrow night, Saturday, they would go to a new teen club.  Lily grinned, already planning on what color her new robes would be.  

***          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *             *          *          *          *          * **

I know that was a so-so chapter for a long wait, and I apologize.  I really do.  But writers block's a bitch, as I'm sure you fellow writers know.  That said, please don't hurt me. 

_The author would like to thank the following people for their support:_

Big-HP-and-GW-fanalsoRW-andHG­- This really means a lot to me, because you're on my fave. list and wow!!  

Elvencherry07- You're getting lazy!  Next time I want to see a log-in.  Kidding. Thanks. 

­Siriusgirlforever- Thanks!  I loved the Lucius one, myself.  But I did do that.  He he he.  

Hefelump- Thanks, and I love your name.  

Tapaidh Sidh- Thanks!! Love your work!! 

Kris-I struggle at pranks, so I hope this was a good one.  Now that I think about it, the donkey ears have severe Pinocchio undertones.  Ah, well. 

Kermit's Friend Roseanne- There was a bit of a story behind the Orlando/Leonardo remark, involving oddness, my friends, and Pirates of the Caribbean. Mmm, Orlando's looks are good for the soul.  

Luthien Vardamir- Brilliant, thanks!  I love compliments.  Flattery will get me from Rhode Island to Paris in 60 seconds flat. 

Sajal- Thanks! 

James'Angel- Love your email and thanks!  I didn't know this was howls good!  

Alcapacien/Quiggles- Thanks, and I'm on your fave's list, which is INSANE!! 

Butterfly Monkey Babe of Doom- I'm evil yes I am!  

Princess Emily- Thanks a boodle!

Freakyfroggurl22- Thanks!  But neither of those were mine, LOL. 

One last thing: Years and years ago, I saw a music video.  I don't remember the song at all, but the video was the saddest thing I've ever seen.  There was a guy in his 20's and he had a wife and a little girl.  The guy got called off to war, and the whole video was about his last day.  It was so sad and sweet!  So, if anyone knows what the hello I'm talking about, could you tell me? Thanks, you're all fabba-dabba-doo! 


	6. Sweeter Than Chocolate: The Planning

One Week

By: VoldemortsIllegitimateChild 

Chapter Six: Sweeter Than Chocolate

*** * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *             **

Lily ran ahead of her friends (and Potter), jumping slightly in the air.  She twirled around, stopping to face them, grinning.  "Hogsmeade, Hogsmeade, Hogsmeade is the place to beee!" she sang.  

          "I gathered," Carrie said dryly.    

          "Was it the singing or the twirling that tipped you off?" Sirius asked. 

          "Neither, it was earlier, when she jumped up and down on her bed, screaming 'I love Hogsmeade!'" Carrie answered, her eyes sparkling.  

          Sirius laughed.  "I can see why you would make that gigantic mental leap." 

          Lily, oblivious to the people talking about her, ran behind Remus and jumped on his back. "Piggyback ride," she squealed.  

          Remus rolled his eyes and gently took her hands off of his shoulders.  After Lily leaped to the ground, he suggested, "Why don't you three have a…a girls day?  You can shop and giggle and all of that nonsense, and we can go to Zonkos and Honeydukes.  We'll all meet up for lunch."  

          Everyone agreed, and the girls and boys separated into two groups and headed off into different directions.  The girls' first stop was Gladrags Witchwear, which was next its male counterpart, because it was the closest.  Riana, who always hated that store, complained vehemently as they went in.  She pretended to glance around for all of five seconds before sitting in a chair next to the fitting room, a space normally occupied by bored males.  In fact, there was one her age in the seat next to her, sighing and cracking his knuckles.  Riana sneaked a look at him.  He was tall and thin, with dark hair.   His eyes were a cool gray, and his face was finely structured.  The thing Riana noticed most though was his relaxed way of sitting, a loose form, a casual one.  There was something about it.  She couldn't put her finger on it, but it was there.  

          Meanwhile, Lily and Carrie where looking around for robes.  Lily, however, had more devious things in mind.  "We haven't gotten them back yet," she said, flipping through a rack of grey robes.  

          It was clear that Lily meant the Marauders by 'them'.  Carrie looked up from her inspection of the embroidery on a hunter green sleeve and said, "We'll check out Zonkos." 

          "But they'll be there," Lily said miserably.  

          "We'll show up late for lunch," Carrie suggested.  "They'll expect it; Riana always is." 

          Lily smiled.  "Can you find anything here?" she asked, looking around.  

          "Not really," Carrie said. 

          Lily let out a gasp.  She strode purposefully forward and stopped in front of a beautiful red robe.  Beautiful on the rack, at least, but not for Lily. 

          "Um, Lily?  I don't think that's quite your color," Carrie said.  

          "Not for me," Lily said, "but picture it on Riana!"  

          Carrie smiled too.  "Riana!" they cried, rushing towards her.  

          Riana snapped out of her reverie and looked up.  "What?" Carrie grabbed her friends wrist and pulled her out of her seat.  "What?" Riana asked again.  

          "We found _it," Lily said with flourish. _

          "You found what?" Riana asked. 

          "_The robe," Carrie answered, pulling her friend to the fitting room.  A stout witch followed, ready to see where adjustments needed to be made.  She pulled and plucked at the dress, the measurements written by themselves on a pad next to her.  _

          "These'll be ready after lunch, dear," she said, smiling kindly.  

          "Thank you!" Riana said.  When they got outside, she said, "Those robes do look nice, don't they?" 

          "Nice? They were made for you!" Carrie yelped.  

          "They are in love with you.  They want you for your mind and body," Lily said.  

          "That may be going a _bit_ far," Riana said, "but they are attractive." 

          "Of course they are.  We wouldn't stuff you into _ugly robes.  Not unless we were really mad at you," Carrie said.  _

          "Gee, thanks," Riana muttered.  

          "Come on, we have more shops to go to," Lily said.  "You may have found the perfect robes, but we haven't."

          Finding the perfect robes for Lily and Carrie proved to be a problem.  Strike that.  The problem lay squarely on Carrie's shoulders.  Everything was too fluffy, too stiff, too bright, too dull, too sluttish, unless it was too modest.  It went on and on and on.  Finally, Carrie got fed up.  She picked up the closest dress and said "This is it.  I just don't care anymore.  If this doesn't work, I'm going in my knickers."    She went into the dressing room in an angry huff, and came out a stunner, a model, a beauty queen.  

          She was looking in surprise at the mirror.  The robes fit well everywhere, save the fact they were a tad too long.  That was remedied by the matching pair of high sandals; Carrie was short anyway. She grinned at her friends.  "Finally."  

          The girls made their way to Zonkos, laden down with their shopping bags.  "What are we looking for, again?" Riana asked.  

          "Nothing specifically," Lily answered, inspecting a container of Puke-Breath Pellets.   "Just…revenge, if you know what I mean."  Then something caught her eye.  "'_Instant Babbling Beverage! Feed to your worst enemies and watch that gibber uncontrollably!' _This will be excellent, if we can get it in their drinks at the club."   She wanted more, though.  She decided to keep looking.  She was so intent on her purposes, she didn't know Riana and Carrie were next to her, until the began to poke her mercilessly.  

          "What?" she asked looking at them.  

          "_Look!" Riana said, excited with their find.  Lily looked at the box, which read: _Roxbury's Roses, just one whiff will make the drinkers act the fool on the dance floor_.  Lily turned the box over, laughing at the picture of two men in shiny suits at various clubs, shaking their head as to dance, or doing some awkward thing that was looked like a woman sandwich._

          "They'll be mortified!"  Lily said, looking at her friends, both of whom where grinning with glee.  Lily was looking forward to her night at the club. 

*** * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * **

_I was re-reading OotP, and I came across the phrase Babbling Beverage (when Harry is trying to tell Snape that Sirius is in danger, and Snape says, "If I wanted you to shout nonsense at me, I would have given you Babbling Beverage.")  I was going to make it the original prank, but then, the song "What Is Love?" came on, and it hit me.  NIGHT AT THE ROXBURY!! To have a prank to make it act like that….excellent!  _

_The Author would like to thank:  _

_Luthien Vardimar: You think I'd get used to typing out your name.  Anyway, gosh, you scared the crap out of me at first!  Why would you do such a thing?  _

_Hefelump: the Slytherin aren't at Hogwart, but their may be an encounter at the club. _

_Rowan Arkenson: Fortunately, my writers block floated away.  For now, anyway. _

_Summerpony: Sam, I am!  Writing more, that is. _

_mz-duCkiee: Thanks.  It's so fun writing Lily as evil.  Not EVIL evil, but evil enough.  _

_Elvencherry07: I do feel special, actually.  Thanks._

_Freakyfroggurl22: I struggle with pranks, but they're important, so I plow through.  And don't think that's it, not by a long shot.  He-he-he, foreshadowing! _


	7. Cramps!

One Week

By: VoldemortsIllegitimateChild

Chapter Seven: Cramps

A/N:  Wooh! I had a lot of fun writing this chapter.  

~*~

          The girls made their purchases, smiling.  Lily, of course, was the one who cackled, ignoring the strange looks the other customers gave her.  Carrie looked at her watch.  She was the only one who wore one, as Lily couldn't stand the look of digital ones, and hated reading the face ones, and Riana felt the real party wouldn't start until she arrived.  And so, Carrie was the only one who could tell the girls if they were late-like now.  

          "Come on, we were supposed to be there fifteen minutes ago," she hissed, dragging Lily by the wrist.  

          "Ow!  Loosen your grip!" Lily said, trying unsuccessfully to yank her hand away.  

          "No.  Now, hurry up, or they'll be suspicious!" Carrie said.  

          "You're the one who said they wouldn't care because Riana's always late," Lily complained.  

          "Hey!" Riana called, from behind Lily.  

          "Yes, but _I'm always early.  They'll want it to balance out," Carrie replied.  "Besides, I only told you that because I didn't want you to harp." _

          "Excuse me? I don't harp!" And this time, Lily did manage to pull her hand away.  

          "You do too harp," Riana said, hopping to Carrie's aid.  "You still blather on about me and Sirius."  

          Lily glared at her friends.  "Whatever." 

          "Don't be mad," Riana begged.  

          "I'm not," Lily said.  She seemed distracted, and she was chewing on the inside of her cheeks, a habit she didn't know she had.  "You guys, how are we going to hide the prank stuff?" 

          "What do you mean?" Carrie said. "We take it to our rooms.  It's done." 

          "No, I mean right now," Lily replied.  She gestured to her robes, on a hanger with a plastic bag over them, like a nicer dress from Macy*s would be.  

          Riana saw her point.  "Nowhere to hide a bag full of pranking supplies." 

          Carrie smiled.  "I have a plan. Follow my lead."   As they turned the corner to the small café, Carrie grabbed her stomach and dropped her packages, the dress robes and the prank supplies, making sure to drop the dress robes on top of the back with the large **ZONKOS** logo emblazed over the front.  

          "Ooh!" she moaned, as if in great pain.  

          The boys heard her and looked up.  The glanced at each other, then reacted, jumping over the fence and running towards Lily, Riana, and the keeled-over Carrie.  

James reached her first.  "What's wrong?" he asked.  

          "She's having the worst stomachaches.  Cramps actually," Riana said.  She leaned close to the boys, stage-whispering, "I think it's, you know, _that time of the month.   _

          The boys reeled back from Carrie, stepping on each other to get away.  Carrie herself bit her lip to keep from laughing.  Fortunately, the gesture looked like one of extreme pain.   

          "We're going to take her back," Lily said.  "We'll see you later?"  

          "Yeah, fine," Remus said.  "Bye!" And with that, the three boys ran back to their table in the café, even faster than when they had come.  

          The girls managed to keep a straight face until they rounded the corner; then they burst into laughter.  

          "Oh, god," Lily said, covering her mouth with her hands and holding onto Riana for support.  "That was fantastic!"  

          "Riana, you are a _genius_," Carrie said, holding her stomach again, this time from laughter pains.  

          "Tell me something I don't know," Riana replied, giggling as well, her eyes watering from laughter.  

          When they got back to school, they put their dress robes away and settled in the common room with their prank supplies, a quill, and a roll of parchment.  "Okay," Lily said, "let's organize them.  The Babbling Beverage and the Roxbury Roses are for tonight, and the…"

!~*~!

          Lily woke up around ten o'clock.  When she finished eating, showering, and brushing her teeth, half an hour had passed. Riana, Carrie, Sirius and James were all asleep, as far as she could tell, but the common room had recently been occupied by Remus, judging by the parchment and Potions books found on the ground.  She sat on the couch, feeling very bored, before sneaking quietly upstairs to get her diary.  She chose not to write straight away, but instead chose to doodle on the inside of the back cover.  

          She was still doing this when James and Sirius came down together about fifteen minutes later.  They looked a bit surprised to see her, as she was normally a _very_ late sleeper, but sat at the opposite end of the common room and went about their business.  They were acting quite strange, Lily noted.  She opened her diary to the first empty page.  

_Dear Diary,_

_          Sirius and Potter are acting strange.  They keep whispering, and every now and then, they'll look back at me, and whisper some more, which can only mean one of two things: One, they're planning some prank to be played solely on me, or two, Sirius is coaching Potter on how to be a "ladies' man".  _

_          I will never date Potter.  Ever.  He doesn't understand, doesn't get it.  I don't like his arrogance, his cockiness, his stupid swagger.  He wouldn't be a bad person if he was more humble.  I remember, in sixth year, when he was so_ _modest.  At least, I thought he was, until I saw him in the corridor, his back to me, acting as he always did.  Like a bloody cock, strutting around, Mr. King-of-the-Universe. _

_          I don't want him to be humble when I'm around.  I want him to be like that all the time.  I want that to be his nature.  I can't stand arrogance.  __Vernon__ Dursley reeks of it.  Who cares if he's in the supervisor of his division at Grunnings?  It's nothing if your personality is that of a boiled potato.  It matches Petunia's boiled carrot personality.  Ha, ha.**/******_

Remus burst into the common room then, causing the stray diagonal line on Lily's paper. "Remus?  What's the good news?" she asked, for her brother looked as if he had just been named Head Boy.  

          "We did it.  We cracked the wards in the Slytherin common room."  James and Sirius jumped up at their friend.  "You checked it? It works? Oh, sweet Merlin!"

          "What?" Lily asked, looking from her brother to his friends.  

          "The end of sixth year, Olsen, that old bat, warded the Slytherin common room to stop any of our pranks.  Remus here just cracked it," Sirius explained, referring to the head of the Slytherin House, Potions Professor Olsen.   

          "So, what'd ya do their common room?" Lily asked.  

          "Come on, we'll show you.  James, get the map," Remus instructed.  

          James disappeared upstairs, and Lily tossed down her diary. When James returned, Lily, Remus and Sirius where gone, but Lily's diary remained innocently on the couch.

          "Hmm…" James realized he could read it.  He knew he didn't have enough time to read it all, but he _could read the last entry.  _

~*~

**I'd like to thank: **

**Day-Dreaming Rhiannon- **Don't worry about it! I'm glad you liked it, I'm scared of the wrath!

**Jmesfowler****-That's brilliant; thanks!**

**Shell25-**Not as soon as I would have liked, but its here nonetheless. 

**Blackdragonofdeath13-**Thanks!  Too many compliments. 

**Rowen**** Arkenson- I know I can hardly wait myself.  This will be FUN! **

**Kermit's Friend Roseanne-** In the beginning, I was like, "Orlando is gorgeous!" Then I got used to it, and around the end I was like, "wow, I forgot how hot he is."  Back to the point of this reply: Thanks! 

**Elvencherry07-**LOL, you slacker! Just kidding, thanks!

**Trashcan-**LOL on the name, BTW, but thanks, and this was short, too.  My apologies.  

**Alcapacien/Quiggles-**As always, thank you so much!

**Freakyfroggurl22-**Easy to think of? Well, maybe when I get inspired to be evil.  I'm glad there's someone else in the world as twisted as me.  

**CrystalBallerina****-Thanks!  **

**Hefelump-**Got bit by the Block…again! Sorry!

~*~ 

_          Wow, I had the best time ever tonight! It was like a mixer for all incoming freshmen, and, well, I won't bore you with all of the details.  If you would like to hear them, you're even more deranged then I thought (reading this fic? You freak), drop me a line!  I'll blather on about some hot guys and being evil.  Danburg gave me some great mean inspiration.  Go him! And Andy and Bobby and Sara and (of course, for being so YUMMY) Gregg.  Well, that's enough of nonsensical blathering, since, I'm sad to report, Gregg is an asshole, albeit a hot one.    _**        **


End file.
